syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Missile Silo
Missile Silo is the last mission of Syphon Filter. The player must stop the missile from launching and then kill Rhoemer. Find the missile destruct codes Lian informs you that you need to collect the self-destruct launch codes from the missile before it launches. Although there is no timer, it is timed so you need to get there as fast as you can. As the stage begins, kill the guard that's guarding the elevator and take it down. Once at the main base, shoot the guard, then climb up and collect the data from the missile. The Truth As soon as Gabe lands on the base, Markinson appears. He explains to Logan that he was secretly helping Rhoemer since Gabe went on the mission in Costa Rica. Upon learning of Rhoemer's plantation and connection with Phagan, Markinson intended to collect the virus for the Agency. Rhoemer shows up and shoots Markinson in the head revealing the missile was his idea and that Markinson failed to stop the missile launch. He then leaves, but not before explaining to Logan that it doesn't matter what target the missile was going to hit. Save the World! "Don't you know when to quit, Logan? We'd have made a great team!" "I don't think so..." -Rhoemer and Logan, before they fight to the death Get to the elevator fast as soon as the cutscene ends and roll under the closing door or else you will be fried. Once the door opens, head to the short elevator. Lian will call you that the missile is up in the atmosphere and if you don't destroy it in time, then there's World War III. Kill the remaining terrorists that ambush you in the hallway. When you reach the room with the big screens, kill the terrorists and a couple of evil scientists. One of the scientists will drop a card key so pick it up and use it on the door to the computer room. If you have enough time, kill some of the enemies on the ledges and take there ammo. Run around the maze until you find the command computer and quickly activate it. If you run out of time, you fail the mission. If you succeed to activate the computer with time left, you get a cutscene. Logan was able to self-destruct the missile and quickly downloads the data of the virus and requests for pickup to Lian. Rhoemer, furious that his plan was destroyed, stating that they "could have been a great team," to which Logan disagrees. Now it's time for the showdown. Logan vs Rhoemer Now if you thought Girdeux or the helicopter was bad enough, Rhoemer is equipped with an M-79 and he will be more than happy to hit you without any hesitation. He's also heavily armoured all over his body so shooting him with your guns or using any explosives on him is absolutely useless...and even headshots won't work. You need to avoid Rhoemer, so climb up the ledge that has a box of gas grenades. Collect the gas grenades, equip it and throw it down (stay away from the edge!). When the screen fades, congratulations! You have killed that terrorist once and for all. The game is now complete. Trivia * This mission is very similar to Ukraine from Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain in that the player must stop a missile from launching. * Rhoemer does not have a helmet, but cannot be killed with a headshot to make things more challenging. Category:Syphon Filter Missions